Opposite Day
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: One day every six months for the one night to share together that will be forgotten but not in their hearts. Scourosy Oneshot!


**Hey! Just a lil oneshot i came up with in school!**

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Opposite Day**

I saw a blur of pink flash by me. Why now? I looked around, trying to hear the cracks of the concrete from the steps. I sped to the other side of the room before she could hit me with her sharp hammer. She smiled deviously at me, her dark green eyes filled with mischief. "Hellwo Scourgey," she said. Over the years, her brain has caught up with her matured body but she only used this sing song tone and wrong punctuation to annoy me. I rolled my eyes, not answering. She pouted, crossing her arms and poking out her lips. "Does Scourgey not want to play with wittle Rosy?" When I didn't answer again, she looked confused. I could feel her anger flaring. "How dare you ignore me," she yelled angrily, lunging at me. I knocked the hammer out her hand before grabbing her arms, but not in enough time so she fell on me. I looked down at her body pressed up against mine before glaring up at her. She blushed lightly. I shot up and threw her into the throne. She landed upside down. She growled, getting pissed off. I grabbed her hammer and threw it into the fire pit. She pouted. "Is Scourgey grumpy," she asked. I narrowed my eyes. She giggled at the sight of my annoyance. She turned upright, putting her legs over a side of the arm rest and her back leaning on the other one.

"Look Rosy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," I said. She crossed her arms.

"You're never in the mood to play with me but you'll play with everyone else." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true." She raised my eyes.

"Last time I wanted to play, you told me you were busy and then started to play with Sonic Prime."

"You were interrupting me beat his ass, Rosy." She blew her bangs out her eyes.

"So? I wanted to smash you."

"Well you're not going to smash me."

"But you're so squishy." I growled in annoyance. She really wanted me to beat her up. I turned and started walking. She ran and jumped onto my back. She wrapped her arm around my neck, trying to choke me. I slammed her and my back into a wall, making her fall off. I turned to look at her. She was rubbing her head. "Why are you so mean, Scourgey?"

"Why are you so deranged?" She pouted.

"I'm not deranged, you asshole," she said, talking normally now.

"I'm not gonna stand her and argue with you."

"Fine then, don't." She looked away, closing her eyes. I rolled mine and walked away. I speed up the hallway before another hammer could make contact with my head. This girl was full of determination.

X

I watched him speed away, kind of confused. He never walked away from me. Normally, he would throw me around after cursing me out, but not today. I followed him, wanting to see where he was going. I know that I'm partially normal now but my old habits of stalking him never died. Plus I still have this urging need to smash him. And also I think he's pretty hot. Hehe. I followed him to the old woods and watched him sit down and put his head in his hands miserably. I felt a small sense of pity for him, which wasn't normal at all. I usually only feel hate for him but yet that gently feeling of intimacy was still there at the bottom of my heart. But he was never this gloomy. Something must really be wrong with him. I stepped out from the shadows, my foot hitting a twig. He heard it and shot his head up to look at me. He looked confused and annoyed. "Can I sit," I asked. He shrugged lazily. I took that as an "I don't care" and sat down next to him. His ice blue ices watched me carefully. I actually felt nervous under his stare. What was wrong with me today? Something must be up if I was so close and I haven't even tried to hit him with my hammer. "So what's wrong," I asked cautiously, looking over at him. He shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I nudged his arm.

"C'mon, it's just your attempted murderess." He almost smirked.

"It's Fiona, she, uh…she broke up with me and then went back to Mobius Prime," he said quietly. My jaw dropped. She couldn't go back there. She was evil. They were the most powerful couple ever. How could this even happen? He had to be kidding, but his face showed that he was dead serious.

"I'm sorry; I knew you really loved her." He shrugged.

"It's whatever. She was a bitch anyway." I let out a small giggle. He narrowed his eyes at something out in the woods as he looked away from me. I pictured us cuddling out in front of a lake somewhere, his strong arms around me, his lips in my hair- wait what was I thinking? Just because they broke up doesn't mean me and him like each other. We hate each other's guts. But a part of me still wishes that I would be in love with someone who cares about me, like Amy Prime with Sonic Prime. They love each other. But I knew me and Scourge would always hate each other. What else were we here for? "You're not gonna hit me with your hammer," he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I snapped out of it, noticing I was staring at him.

"Um, I don't know. Do you want me too?"

"No, I was just making sure."

"Oh."

"Do you have it on you?"

"Of course I do."

"How many of those things do you have?"

"Not telling you." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stood up, stretching. I noticed his arm muscles even through his flamed jacket. I smirked and took his sun glasses off his head before running away with them. "Hey," he yelled. I giggled, still running. He caught me around my waist, pulling me to him. He tried to wrestle the sunglasses out my hand but he was such a weakling when it comes to me. "Give me before I bite you," he said.

"You bite me and I smash you." His sharp teeth bit my shoulder. "Ow, you jerk!" I elbowed him in the stomach. I noticed how warm he was and how good his arms felt as they were around me.

"Give me the glasses!"

"No!" He started twirling me around, trying to get me to drop them but I tripped him, making him fall onto a hill and we start rolling down it. He landed on top of me. I pushed him off, turning over so I wouldn't be eating grass. I sat up only to have him push my shoulders down roughly and for him to straddle my hips. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. This would usually be his time to bolt and I was letting him _touch_ me. That was odd. "Revenge? I totally see how it is." He raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge? You think I want revenge on you?" I shrugged. He smirked down at me, his eyes going soft. "Um can you get off me now," I asked, blushing.

"Oh right," he said, getting off me. "Um Rosy, I know this is kind of weird but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Oh um, sure I guess," I said, blushing even harder.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up later?"

"Later? Sure."

"Okay, see you later than," he said, standing up.

"Later, yup." He let out a short chuckle before speeding off. I actually blushed for him? Scourge? Like really? I shook my head. Today was so wrong.

X

I can't believe I asked her out. How stupid am I? The Fiona situation should be making me mope, not going out with one of the most deranged girls of all time. But maybe I just never noticed how pretty and down to Earth she was when she's not trying to kill me. I sped around Moebius for a few hours until I thought it was later. No fear, Scourge. No fear. I ran to her house and knocked on her door impatiently. She opened the door, wearing a fluffy hot pink skirt, a hot pink tank top with a black half jacket and black high heel boots. Her hair was in wild waves. She looked hot! Whoa, where'd that come from? I couldn't like Rosy. Not Rosy the Rascal. That would be just plain weird. She blushed lightly. "Hi Scourgey," she said. I rolled my eyes but she couldn't see behind my sunglasses. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto her porch, making her blush. I lead her down to my motorcycle. I got on and looked over at her.

"Coming babe," I asked. She blushed when I called her 'babe'.

"Yea," she said, getting on behind me, her arms wrapping around my middle. I started the engine and started driving the motorcycle down to the old lake. Since most of the planet was now dead, it was like the only source of real landscape life but I was the only one who knew about it. Well me and Fiona, but Fiona's gone. I have a new girl toy. I pulled up to the lake and got off the bike, leaving Rosy on it by herself. She almost fell over until I grabbed her waist. She blushed again. I helped her off the bike and lead her to the lake. I couldn't stop staring at her from the corner of my eye. She just looked so hot. It was too unbelievable. Ugh, this is going to be a long night.

X

I glanced over at him again. What was with all of this? Maybe I'm just some jump off after Fiona. But the way he looked at me earlier, it was like he really cared. I shook the thought of his smirk out of my head before it could be all I thought about. I looked down, noticing he was holding my hand. I ripped it out quickly, making him look over at me confused. I smiled sheepishly, blushing. He smirked, throwing his arm over my shoulders and crushing me to him. He was so warm. No- no what was I thinking? "This is really pretty," I said, looking over the lake. The sun was just setting, creating a nice sight of the orange and purple and blue on the lake.

"Glad you like it," he said, his hand squeezing my shoulder.

"What's up with this date asking anyway?" He looked nervous. He put his shades up on his head, revealing his ice blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"Um, I don't know, just thought maybe we could give this relationship thing a try," he said with an uneasy laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"And when did you start wanting to date me?"

"When you stopped being a psychopath." I punched his stomach. "Ow, what? You want me to lie?"

"I guess I was a little crazy back then."

"A little?" I was about to hit him again but he stopped me by grabbing my hand and turning me toward him. I blushed lightly. He smiled a very small smile. It was the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his lips though. I managed to do a small smile back. "You ever notice how beautiful you look when you smile?" I blushed.

"No, but thanks for telling me." He winked.

"No problem." His hand went up to cup my cheek. He leaned in closer to me. I slipped out of his grip, starting to spin around in the wind. He looked surprised but grabbed my hands and started to spin with me. I smiled at him. He smirked back. He picked me up by my waist and spun me around. I laughed. He put me down and we were so close. I could smell the cologne off his jacket and fur.

"I'm kind of scared," I murmured.

"Why," he whispered back.

"I never felt this way before."

"Me either. I liked Fiona and just thought she was hot but you: you give me weird little butterflies."

"That's how I feel too." I let out a laugh.

"Maybe this is what love feels like."

"But we hated each other."

"Sometimes hate can cover love, but no matter what it'll still be there." I blushed lightly. Maybe I did love him but I wanted him dead so I wouldn't feel that way anymore. He leaned in closer to me. "I think I'm really in love with you Rosy."

"When'd you start?"

"The first time you tried to smash me with your hammer." I let out a giggle.

"Aw Scourgey, I can't believe you still remember that." He laughed.

"How could I not?" I shrugged. "So do you think you're in love with me?"

"Maybe a little."

"A little? C'mon babe, gotta give me more than that." I smiled.

"Okay, maybe I do." He leaned down even more and our lips met in a soft kiss. I was surprised but also really happy. I let myself sink into the kiss, letting our lips move together in harmony for once. As soon as the sun finally went down, we pulled apart. "What was that for," I asked dreamily. He shrugged.

"Just thought I might get it out the way before the day's over and things will go back to normal." I smiled.

"Yea, then tomorrow I'll have to try to smash you with my hammer."

"And I'll have to dodge and run and be with Fiona again."

"I really wish we could be like this every day."

"Me too, you're not that bad once you get used to it."

"Same with you and before everything changes I just want you to know that I really do love you."

"I love you too," he said before crushing his lips onto mine. The time finally changed and he pushed me away from him. "Ew Rosy, what the hell?"

"Me? You're the one who kissed me! Ugh, don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?"

"Yes I do, and she is a much better kisser than you."

"Ha, I beg to differ. No get out of here before I smash you Scourgey." He growled.

"Don't call me that!" I took out my hammer and he made a run for it. I smiled behind his back.

"Until next time my love."

**Aw kind of cute though short :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
